


It doesn't matter anyway (they all fall in the end)

by HalloweenEvaa



Category: IRL - Fandom
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame this on no sleep, I made this for my friends irl, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonsense, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, deamonish au, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenEvaa/pseuds/HalloweenEvaa
Summary: Some random story I made for my friends.Enjoy!





	It doesn't matter anyway (they all fall in the end)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know  
> Let me know if you like it, constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Made for some of my friends.  
> Hope you enjoy!

She hissed as she stood in front of the shattered mirror, eyes catching on a shard of glass. She picked it up and admired her new features. Her eyes glinted in the glass, orange and fiery, her cheekbones becoming more prominent, her nails growing and sharpening. She saw more than felt the pain dancing along her knuckles as the words appeared on her skin. Yes, she thought as she watched the letters form, it was time to reawaken her brothers and sisters. She traced the finished brand thoughts of the new era sharpened, plans formulating themselves in her head.

CHAOS

He jumped when she grabbed him, her inhumanly sharp nails digging into his skin. He watched as the girl he thought he knew, looked at him with new startlingly orange eyes. “It is time brother.” she hissed into his ear He fell to his knees as waves of pain wracked his body. He spasmed as the pain and the memories flooded in, overriding his senses. Just when he thought couldn’t take it anymore, that the pain would kill him, the pain dissipated, overwhelmed by the sense of _rightness_. Then he felt it. The creeping pain on his knuckles. He already knew what they would say from his new memories. She watched in satisfaction from a distance as his newly lime green eyes traced the letters as they appeared.

PAIN

He couldn’t name the feeling, but he knew something had happened, something that would change everything. Then they appeared, twin sets of glowing eyes one green and one orange stared at him. As the world faded from view he distantly heard himself screaming in agony. He dismissed its relevance in favor of looking into his newfound abilities and cache of memories. He didn’t see as his eyes turned a shade of burning red. He didn’t feel his canines growing and sharpening. He only returned to the world to watch as his letters slowly crawled on to his skin. His satisfaction at the word leaving a small smirk on his mouth.

 

RAGE

 

She felt the stares as she left the building, tried to run. They caught her. She just as always run, and just as they always caught her. Her awakening went smoother than the others, just as it always had. Old memories and body slipping on and fitting like a glove. Far more similar to returning to an old childhood home than to the screaming agony the others had gone through. Her eyes became a lovely shade of pink and her hearing became sharper as she awoke. Her letters dancing onto her knuckles, restoring the balance. She smiled, a sharp thing with too many teeth. It was time.

 

LOVE

 

They were stronger now, together. Now they could feel her, one their lost puzzle pieces. They all hunted for her, but it was Chaos who found her. It was Chaos who woke her up. As she awoke, she could feel the power pulsing through her veins. Even as she cried out in agony she reveled in the feeling. She was pushed to and then beyond human limits the pain crashing in and flowing out in waves. Her eyes were colored a fierce, bright yellow, and she watched in equal parts terror and amazement as her letters appeared designating her rightful place.

 

MORALS

He felt as though he were missing a big important thing, like a limb. He couldn’t remember what. Then they cornered him all five sets of eyes intently focused on him, and it was like finally being able to breathe. Even as the pain coursed through his body he could not bring himself to care, he was  _ home _ . His eyes colored a discerning shade of purple and his body reshaped, turning him stronger, taller, better. His brothers and sisters watched with him as his word flew across and on to his skin.

 

PEST

  
  


They could all feel it, soon it would be their time. They had just two more to find. Two more.

  
  
  



End file.
